


Learn Your Mother Tongue

by Captain_Twinkie



Series: In A World Where We... [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Terrible Russian Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP being biligual and besides speaking perfectly english they always mutter something under their breath in their mother tongue. Person B secretly starts learning that language and it turns out that it’s a constant flow of praise/dirty talking/other nice thing that comes to your mind. (Eventualy, when person A finds out B learnt their language, they start to use it for talking dirty and get B flustered and/or aruosed in public places. Bonus point if there is an elderly lady that understands them and goes bright red.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Mother Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Russian. I'm using Google Translation, if I get it wrong, I would love if someone pointed that out.

"Remind me again." Tony sighed, rubbing an oil stained hand on his forehead, eyes screwed shut and Pepper knew she had interrupted him in the middle of something very important. Thing was, she could care less if she interrupted him or not. The six years of being the CEO of SI was taxing and there were many days/nights where Tony had run to her for advice that was basically common sense. 

Now it seemed, it was her turn to seek him out. 

The past three years running into and hanging out with the Avengers, she had learned a lot about each of them and their individual skills. 

This particular situation of hers, she had tried everyone's advice (except Clint's because he can't keep a secret). Thor was the best bet since he could speak many languages but the God didn't have much patience when it came to actually sitting down and teaching Pepper anything. Thor wasn't one for sitting still and constantly kept pacing or speaking about something totally different. 

Bruce had no idea and offered to order her a dictionary, his sheepish smile was enough to calm her sudden irritation. 

Steve knew a few words, mostly vulgar since the Russians he did meet in his war disliked Americans (yet, they liked Steve). 

At least Pepper knew a couple curse words if she got angry at Tony when he refused to sign papers or came to a meeting hung over. 

So here she was, standing stiffly in Tony's work shop with papers clutched in her arms, eyes glaring straight at him. 

"I want to learn Russian, Tony."

Another sigh, "Why don't you just hire someone to teach you or translate?"

Pepper pursed her lips, black pumps clicking on the floor as she tapped impatiently. 

" _Because_. Now are you going to help me or not?" She snapped. 

Tony glanced away from his suit or maybe it was a part of Steve's armor, she couldn't really tell. His brown eyes softened when he caught on to her antsy movement and gestured to the clean stool next to him. She placed her papers down on the table and sat, smoothing her white pencil skirt down and watched her oldest friend save the current schematics and bring up a clear blue screen. 

"Anything in particular?" He questioned, typing in something but it was useless to her so she didn't bother paying too much attention to it. 

"Endearments?" 

Tony let out a quick laugh at her shy question and she smiled, relaxing when she realized Tony wasn't going to continue to be uptight about all of this. 

"JARVIS." Tony called, hands dropping to his lap and he stared up at the screen. Pepper straightened and followed his gaze. 

"Yes, sir." The AI replied. 

"Let's teach our dear lovely Pepper some Russian love words." Tony laughed when she hit him in the arm. "Ranging from sickly sweet to downright steamy." Tony turned his head a fraction to wink. Pepper giggled but watched in somewhat amazement as words and meanings filled up the screen. The language was weird and made no sense but the English words next to it helped. The page was still downloading and JARVIS was asking if they'd like him to help her pronounce any words. 

"I think we need coffee." Pepper nodded, eyes wide at the screen. It looked difficult but she was determined to learn Natasha's mother tongue. Oh and to know exactly what the Russian spy was speaking about when they were out. 

"And doughnuts!" Tony blurted out and rushed out of the room before Pepper could demand something healthier and not sweet. 

Pepper grinned, "Okay JARVIS." She pulled out a recorder that she had hid on her person last time she was with the other red head. It was one of the days Natasha had spoken quite a few sentences in the other language and judging by the dark look on the woman's face, they weren't 'sweet endearments'. "Translate this for me first." She hit play. 

 

****

Three weeks later and jamming her mind packed full of important Russian sentences and words, Pepper was positive she would survive Natasha's mutters of her mother tongue. The spy had been away the last three weeks on Recon with Clint and Tony was kind enough to install JARVIS in Pepper's phone when she had to travel to Japan for a business meeting. 

Now it was Friday night and Natasha had sent her a quick text: _Dinner. Our favorite Italian place. 7:30. xx_.

Their favorite dinner place was fancy and Pepper assumed she was to dress to impress (honestly, when didn't she?) so digging past the suits and 'drab but sort of sexy' outfits that Tony dubbed, she found the new dress she had hid months ago. The Foreign Film ivory dress was beautiful yet classy and the color was something both Pepper and Natasha admired the most. She brought out the matching wedges and straightened her hair. As she put on her make-up, she practiced her words, smiling when she felt completely satisfied of her progress. At 7:15, Happy drove her to the restaurant, his eyes unable to stop peering at her in the mirror. 

"Ms. Potts." The waitress greeted as soon as she stepped into the restaurant, gold clutch resting lightly in her hand. "Your guest isn't here yet but I'll seat you now." The young girl led the way through the semi-crowded restaurant and Pepper smiled when she realized a lot of people caught sight of her. Honestly, she didn't usually dress so...sexy in public. It could also be that her hair was down and not tied in a bun tonight. The table was secluded and lit with two white candles, a bottle of wine already waiting. Pepper smiled kindly at the waitress before she was alone and her carefree expression fell. 

As the minutes ticked by, Pepper became more and more nervous. Which was all kinds of silly since she had run into bigger problems like irate businessmen and when Tony almost died from his Arc Reactor and refused to tell her until the very end. 

Yet here she was, heart hammering and feeling like a lost school girl on her first date. 

Technically, it was. The two women had only had casual luncheons to discuss business between SI and SHIELD. Though Pepper was certain Natasha felt attraction towards her, she knew tonight was a big step in the great direction they both wanted. Pepper had just felt like maybe Natasha wasn't the type to date her teammates ex. She supposed the spy had given up on beating around the bush and just demanded Pepper to go here. The last time they were at this restaurant, Natasha was called away in the middle of their late lunch. Besides, Pepper was still dressed in her business attire and Natasha was sort of in between casual and fancy. It was also when Pepper started to notice the hot looks the spy shot her and the mumbled Russian words. 

Pepper dug into her clutch and produced her phone, automatically hitting '1' and pressed it against her ear, eyes scanning the crowd but no sign of Natasha. 

"Pepper?" Tony yawned on the other end. 

At hearing his tired voice, the woman instantly relaxed but continued to keep her stare trained on the door. The large clock hanging over the entrance read: 7:23. Natasha was rarely late. 

"I'm freaking out." Pepper hissed into the phone. 

Tony, sounding more awake, cleared his throat and she heard him sit up judging by the sound of squeaking springs. 

"JARVIS told me you were perfect, Pep." 

Pepper glared at nothing, "You kept tabs on me!"

Tony chuckled, "Just in case you needed help. C'mon, Pep. Can't be that hard."

Pepper sighed, defeated until the door opened and Natasha stepped through, looking straight at their table. Pepper lost her breath when she caught exactly what the other woman was wearing; a tight black bodycon dress with lace around the front and throat and when the red-head turned slightly to the side, Pepper could see it was backless and lace stretched exotically across her lower back and hot red stilettos. Natasha's hair had grown out and was in tight curls; brushing past her breasts. 

"Pep? Pepper?!" 

"I need to go." Pepper replied distractedly and hung up, shoving her phone back into her clutch and remained staring at the other woman until she was seated before her. Natasha ordered for them and then grabbed their wine glasses and filled them. It took Pepper too long to realize the woman was speaking to her. 

"Excuse me, what?"

Natasha's lips curved upward and she tilted her head in consideration. 

"I asked how your time away to Japan was."

Pepper blushed, flustered and straightened the napkin in her lap more times than necessary. 

"Oh, um." She reached for her wine and took a small sip, savoring the taste for a second before swallowing. "Fine, I suppose." Natasha smiled again. "How was....where ever you went?"

"We were in Switzerland." Natasha commented, "Spending that much time in an enclosed place with Clint drove me insane." The spy grinned, "I missed you, моя прекрасная леди." _my fair lady_. She added softly just as the waitress brought in their dinner. Pepper twirled her fork, trying to find her words and hoping her face wasn't betraying too much of her nervousness and excitement. 

"You know, I missed you too." Pepper replied and took another large gulp of wine much to Natasha's amusement and closed her eyes briefly before saying: "мой дорогой." _My darling_.

The surprise that flooded the other's face and eyes was enough to cause Pepper to relax and grin sheepishly. She reached up to tug a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Did I say that right?"

Natasha giggled and it was adorable and cute and Pepper wanted to hear it again. 

"Someone has been learning Russian, I see." At Pepper's shy nod, her eyes turned dark and Pepper wondered if they'd ever eat. "Can you understand most of what I say?"

"Most." Pepper shrugged but Natasha didn't say anymore, just gestured sweetly towards their plates and they began to eat, chattering about SHIELD, their friends and sometimes they'd sneak in a flirty gesture to feel out if they were both on the same level. 

As dinner wore on, Pepper continued to counteract Natasha's Russian with her own, she knew it probably wasn't perfect but the sweet smiles the woman was sending the CEO was enough for her to keep going. 

"Что бы вы сказали, если бы я пригласил вас к моей кровати?" _What would you say if I invited you to my bed?_.

Pepper blinked but Natasha looked dead serious, green eyes sparkling with desire and Pepper couldn't help but shift in her seat at the pure want reflecting. 

"Будем ли мы просто спать?" _Will we just sleep?_

Natasha's smirk was deadly but not in an assassin kind of way, no, it caused heat to pool in Pepper's belly and her heart hammered in a totally different way than just nervousness. She clutched the stem of her wine glass but couldn't bring herself to drink anymore of the delicious wine. In her mind, she could only imagine what would happen if Pepper took her up on the offer to warm her bed. How they would be slow and Pepper would most likely give control up to the other woman. 

"Только если вы хотите." _Only if you want to_. Natasha whispered, leaning closer to Pepper. "Но я действительно хочу поцеловать тебя глубоко и лишить вас этой великолепной платье." _But I really want to kiss you deeply and deprive you of this gorgeous dress._

The blush Pepper sported now was nothing compared to anything she felt before and she made sure to reach deep inside and bring out that sexy 'businesswoman' Tony always named her before they jumped into bed. Her hand found Natasha's and she ran her index finger down the inside of the wrist, watching goosebumps travel up Nat's arm. 

"Я надеюсь, вы не такой дразнить в постели, Наташа Романова." _I hope you aren't such a tease in bed, Natasha Romanov._

Natasha laughed, "I can be anything for you."

Pepper threaded her fingers through Nat's hand and tilted her head towards the doors. The check was already paid for, probably Tony's idea, and both women began walking through the restaurant. As they waited for Happy to arrive and take them back to the tower, Natasha stepped closer until Pepper could feel the soft fabric of the red-head's dress against her hand. 

"Я хотел, чтобы сорвать это платье от вас момент я сел." _I wanted to rip this dress from you the moment I sat down_. One of the Russian's hands wandered down Pepper's stomach and she let out a breathy gasp at the sensation. They pressed in closer, eyes locked and unaware of the person standing before them until they heard someone clear their throat. The women didn't jump apart but glanced up to see Happy holding the door open for them, face red and eyes wide. 

"Thanks, Happy. Avengers Tower please." Pepper greeted with a wide smile and slid into the car behind Natasha who smirked at the driver. 

"Yes, boss." Happy coughed, "A-are you staying there tonight?"

Pepper glanced over at her lover and Natasha nodded slightly at her, eyebrow raised as if Pepper would decline. 

"Yes." Pepper breathed for both Happy and Natasha's questions.

Natasha pulled Pepper closer, soft hand rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin at her thigh and she bit down on a moan. 

"Покажите мне, что вы получили." _Show me what you got_. Pepper demanded in a needy whisper, lips inches from the other woman's.


End file.
